


Baby, I'm like Taco Bell. I'll Spice Up your life.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: Little Red-Headed Prompt Bank [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, Lydia Martin is a queen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles and Scott are the bro-iest Bros to ever bros, Taco Bell, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek didn't exactly have a meet-cute beginning to their relationship. In truth, it was seven degrees of meet-ugly.</p><p>Derek may have accidentally gotten Stiles arrested. However Stiles did go through the drive thru at Taco Bell, high as a Kite, riding on the back on his friend. So really Stiles brought it on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm like Taco Bell. I'll Spice Up your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my best fic having been a plot given to me by my small ginger friend, I am starting a series (a lil project of mine) called 'Little Ginger Prompt Bank', and she's gonna fuel me with plots and I'll hopefully write more (as my self though up plots are kind of not very good). She is the Banshee Queen to my Abominable Snowman. There will also be prompts given by my Laura to my Stiles. 
> 
> IVE FIXED THE LOOPING PROBLEM. (And that is so hard on an iPhone Jesus it just took me almost half an hour.)
> 
> Hope you like :)
> 
> Now I'm just gonna give some warning, that I have never actually been to a Taco Bell so this is mainly hearsay and google... soooooo.....

If you saw Derek walking down the street you wouldn't think he worked at Taco Bell. He's a six foot wall of muscle and heavy eyebrow, but college debts will make a person do crazy things. Like work the drive thru night shift for two weeks.

He signed up for those particular shifts because his college classes were late on anyway so he thought, "why not?", it would help him avoid Creeper Matt who willingly worked the 6am shift and really wanted in Derek's too tight black slacks.

So here he is. It's 3AM and the weirdos have started to ascend.

Now Derek has worked this shift for a good few days. So he didn't think anything could fase him. He had a shirtless guy haul his ass out of the car then proceed to dump the drink he'd just bought all over himself, rub it a little into his skin then return to his car and drove off. Six guys all crammed into a tractor. Who ordered a taco and left Derek a tip, trundling off before he could tell them no one tips the drive thru people.

Today's well. Today's trumped everything.

It's 3:54AM and the hour of the weird has almost finished and Derek is a few minutes from shooting himself. Or leaving. He's gets off work at 4.

_"Can I order a taco pleaaaseeeee? [sniggering]"_

"Only if you can pay." Derek retorted to the fuzzy voice across the line.

_"Oh I can pay."_

"Then what can I get you?"

The man on the other line ordered his taco, with two fries and three drinks. All with sniggering imputed here and there.

"Okay if you could drive through to the next window please."

Derek stared out the window as the guy rolled, well shuffled into view.

Now there was something wrong with this scene. Well two things wrong. The guy who had ordered, ridiculously attractive though he may have been, was seriously lacking in the vehicle department.

Which brings Derek to number two on the wrong list. This guys present vehicle was a guy with an uneven jaw on all fours.

"I've come to pick up a taco." The guy who ordered shouts in a very I'm-a-Knight-here-to-save-the-fair-maiden kind of way.

"And my fries."

"And my stallion's fries."

"You do know this a drive thru, not a gallop thru..." Derek murmured, moving to get their drinks.

"Ahhh you've noticed my steed." The man leant over, leaning on the drive thru counter and gave a little wink.

"How high are you?"

"He's not, they are always like this." Derek's attention was brought to a third person in this party, a slender redhead who looked about as amused as Derek, who was tapping away on a phone. "The Diet one is mine, cheers." She said and flashed a small lethal smile and turned back to her phone. 

"So they do know they don't have a car..." 

"Yup." The steed spoke up. "Could you extra load the chips with that cool salt, please" The stallion gave him a soft smile and Derek felt a urge to add extra salt.

"You're gonna get fat." The rider sat down, no longer holding his own weight.

"Not carrying your fat ass sir." 

"Rude." The rider stood up. 

Derek collected his jaw off the counter and went to get the drinks.

"Have the weirdos descended?" Erica quirked an eyebrow as she bagged the fries.

"Oh yes." Derek shook his head, popping the lids onto the drinks and pushing down the button for the diet. "Your drinks." The redhead claimed her drink and began walking away. "Okay. That's 14. 36, please." The rider rummaged in his pockets before stopping. He then leant down to rummage in his steeds pockets. 

"Lyd!" He shouted after the redhead, who carried on walking. "Lydiiaaaaa!" 

"Whatever you want it's a no!" She shouted and the rider gave Derek a weak grin before bringing his knee to collide with his steed's side.

"DRIVE!" The ride shouted and the steed shot off. Derek sighed, and using his post morning workout burn to push himself off and over the counter and into the drive-thru lane, running after the two men. The rider had dismounted the other man and the other man was running along side him. 

"Jesus!" The rider looked over his shoulder, without looking where he was going his feet caught on the display rock and he tumbled. Derek hoisted the kid up by the collar of his shirt and simply raised a eyebrow at the other man, who hung his head and followed him. 

"Look it's 14 dollars. I'm sure we could work something out."

"We could have, however it's 4 am, I should have left by now so I'm holding you personally responsible for the multitude of reasons why I'm not wrapped up in a feather duvet right now and you ran. So I'm afraid I am gonna have to call the cops, and if I don't, Mal will." Erica gave a evil grin from her drive thru window. The kid shuddered. 

 

***

 

Derek left work around 45 minutes after he should have, the kid and his friend had been taken to the sheriff's station and held overnight, and in the morning the manager would consider whether or not they would be pressing charges. He flopped back onto his bed, head full of the kid. He looked a little younger than Derek, around 18/19, probably still in High School. It was pretty obvious they were under the influence, so theres that to add. They kind of deserved it. They showed up to a drive-thru on foot, that's enough for Erica to ban from the premise, the fact Derek served them was lenient enough. 

Still, he ended up at the Sheriff's station at 10 O'clock. He rubbed the hem of his henley between his thumb and forefinger and plunged into the station. 

"Hi, I'm here to see about two men who were arrested last night?" Derek asked the lady at the desk.

"Do you mean Stiles and Scott?"

"I don't know their names."

"Are you the Taco Bell guy who tackled them?" She asked, big shit-eating grin absorbing her face.

"I didn't tackle him, he tripped over a rock. If anything I helped him up." Derek snapped back defensively. 

"Of course you did. I'll buss you through kid, They're with the sheriff now."  Derek went cold, he didn't realise it would be that severe, he just wanted to go home and them to get a slap on the wrist. Not to actually get arrested. He trundled his way over to The Sheriff's office. 

"Seriously? Taco Bell? Riding Scott?" Derek listened as the Sheriff let rip. He raised his fist and rapped his knuckles against the glass. "Come in!" Derek stepped into the office, where Scott and Stiles were sat. Scott looked like a kicked puppy but Stiles was smirking at Derek's general direction.

"You missed me." Stiles grinned further, turning to Derek jolting the handcuffs that kept him and Scott so close. 

"What?"

"Well you came here, so obviously you missed me." 

"I came to make sure your ass hadn't been arrested." Derek snarked, before remembering the Sheriff was in the room. "Sorry. I'm from Taco Bell. They're releasing any charges and they just want to make sure you pay the 14.36$."

"14$ dollars? That's why they are here." The sheriff stood up and walked over depositing the change into Derek's palm.

"You obviously have never worked a Drive thru," Derek gave a little smile, "Sir."

"Fair enough. I am the father of one of these idiots so if these are among your regulars, you poor soul." The sheriff smiled and Derek made a polite good bye and left. 

"Totally missed me."

"Shut up, Stiles. And you owe me 14.36$."

 

***

 

"So you told them they'd released the charges?" Erica asked as she wiped down a countertop. Derek fiddled with his headset. "They didn't even know it had happened, I know you. Also you owe me 14.36$." Derek smirked. 

"Hello, Can I take your order please?" Derek asked into the headset.

"It's me. Stiles?" Derek went a little cold. And a little warm.

"Come to the window."

A few seconds later, a Stiles stood there, hands clasped together and on foot.

"So, erm. Thank You."

"For what?" Derek asked, eyebrow raised.

"I rang here today, just to make sure there was no hard feelings and to apologise, and the manager said nothing had been catalogued and my fee had been paid."

"That's cause they dropped the charges."

"No, I paid last night. And I know Lydia didn't come back. So thank you." Stiles smiled, and raised his hand up to shake Derek's. He left Derek dumbfounded and staring.

 

 

 

Stiles didn't come back. For weeks. Derek was starting to give up the idea of ever seeing the kid again. He totally  _was not_  moping. He aggressively told himself and the ice-cream in his shopping cart that repeatedly. He was comparing two different types of protein shake when he heard his voice. Stiles' voice. 

Derek, naturally, hid.

He hid in the feminine hygiene aisle, and told himself and his ice-cream that there is something manly about hiding from an 18 year old kid he's met twice.

Stiles walked past his aisle, arm in arm with a tall slender brunette who had her head back laughing. Derek stomach sunk. He returned to the frozen food aisle and chucked another two cartons of Ben and Jerry's into the cart before paying.

 

***

 

"Hello, Taco Bell, can I take your order please?" Derek sighed into the headset, it was 3:48AM. He was so close to going home. So very close.

"Hi, Can I order a soft taco supreme and a large coffee, please?" It sounded like Stiles but these days everyone sounded like Stiles.

"Right away, please check the order on the screen and drive up to the next window."

"Dandy." He heard a old vehicle rumble and it kicking into drive over the line. 

"Okay, Large coffee to go and a soft taco supreme." Derek placed the items on the counter, looked up and stopped. "Stiles?" Stiles sat in the drivers seat of a baby blue rusted up jeep that Derek could have licked.

"Yeah buddy." Stiles grinned. "So I'm not just here for your wonderful tacos, and that is a really really big part of it, but I kinda like you. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Me? A Girlfriend? Dude I rode through your drive through at 3AM on a Tuesday on my friends back, you seriously think I have a girlfriend? I think I'm flattered." Stiles smirked, likcing his bottom lip. "So I'm definitely single, at the moment that is. Depends on your answer whether that changes..."

"Would it be to Taco Bell?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no."

"Then yes. I think I will."  

**Author's Note:**

> I do stuff here: http://whyamialwayslois-lane.tumblr.com/ not much but I swear I'm cool.  
> My Banshee Queen: http://fallingfromdisgrace.tumblr.com/  
> And My Peggy Carter: http://sexyeyedsabretoothedtwelvebooks.tumblr.com/
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf, it's characters or plots and do not intend to make any profits from this work of fiction.


End file.
